It's better this way
by Charlie9713
Summary: Crowley got his hands on kevin and Meg. Cas and Dean are in Purgatory. Sam is alone. Meg get's some astonishing news that changes her life. rated for language.
1. Chapter 1: CONGRATULATIONS!

They took her.

Meg had just finished, cutting off the heads of some chompers when two of Crowley's goons showed up and threw her across the grass. She looked up at then , rather annoyed.

"The King will see you now." one said before knocking her out and taking her.

Her head throbbed a little ,but she shook it off. She lifted her head and saw that once again she was tied up on a torture table. She groaned and tried to look around the room, but her head was held in place by the chin strap.

"Shit!" she cursed. As she spoke she heard a familiar squeak from the corner.

"Hello?" she called. Someone started shuffling towards her, she tilted her head and rolled her eyes when she saw who it was.

"_Well if it isn't' Kevin from advanced placement."_ she said sarcastically

"Oh God are you naked under those?" he asked.

"I feel naked. I'm not sure though you tell me."

Kevin swallowed nervously and began to hyperventilate.

"I thought that basement was a sex torture dungeon…but this, this is an actual sex torture dungeon!" he whimpered. Meg rolled her eyes and shook her arm.

"You see these." she said referring to the straps tying her down. Kevin nodded.

"okay undo them."

"But your naked."

"Undo them then turn around then!"

"Fine." he answered as he started to pull loose on one of the straps.

"Do you see my clothes anywhere?" she asked. Kevin looked around and shook his head.

"Well that's inconvenient."

"Truly is , isn't it ." replied a voice as the strap tightened itself again. Kevin stiffened.

"_Crowley." _Meg said annoyed. Crowley grinned and walked up to her.

"I told you I'd be bringing you home, whore." he replied. Meg snorted.

"We are going to have so much fun! No interruptions, the little Angel on your shoulder wont be coming to your rescue this time."

"What. Did. You. Do. you smarmy dick?" she asked menacingly.

"Me nothing." he responded. Then turned his attention to Kevin ,who was cowering in the corner.

"Ah Kevin! I have homework for you. Trust me it's far more interesting than what I'm about to do, but your… welcome to stay."

"What? I already did , my job I read the word Dick Roman is dead. What else do want."

Crowley tsked, "Kevin that rock is not the only word out there…okay so as soon as I have your assignment you can come and get it after class, but for now." he snapped his finger and two men appeared behind him.

"Meg!" Kevin shouted before disappearing. Crowley smiled , grabbed what seemed to look like torch and then gave his attention to Meg.

"Okay try not to squirm."

"Up yours." she spat.

Crowley chuckled then lit the torch and passed it on Meg's right foot first making his way up to her knee. Meg screamed and tried to get loose, but it was useless. Crowley stopped and grabbed her face.

"I said NOT TO SQUIRM!" he shouted, then looked down at her stomach.

"I knew you were pervert." Meg croaked. Crowley kept staring then gave her a grin.

"Well…it seems to me that the whore made her way into an Angel pants. Or should I say trench coat, it sound more poetic considering the Angel you screwed." he replied.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked.

" Did you roofy him or something, cause I know he was off his rocker, but I mean come on!"

"What the HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

Crowley shook his head seeming rather disappointed yet amused, as he set the torch down.

"Congratulations whore. It seem you're not utterly useless to me anymore…It seems that… the nerd Angel knocked _you_ up." he answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Holy shit.

That was Meg's first thought. It seemed appropriate, considering that the situation was of Holy proportion. Never in a million years had she seen this coming, she'd never pictured her self being a mother, and most definitely would she have ever guessed that the father would be a FREAKING ANGEL! She knew from the first kiss they shared that she was totally screwed, but this, this was just way too much. Meg still didn't know how she was suppose to feel, she didn't know if she should be worried, or be doing cartwheels and telling people if they heard the news. She considered that Crowley might be lying ,but he had been set on 'roasting her 'til she was jerky' right up to the moment when he realized that she was pregnant, he had let her be.

That smarmy dick was planning something and she knew it , he was probably planning on using the kid as some kind of weapon, he was crazy if he thought that she was going to let him use her child for his benefit, she might be demon ,but she wasn't going let that Scottish pansy get his hands on little trench coat junior. She looked down at her stomach and made it a silent promise, she was going to get them out of there sooner or later. Which then seemed to be proven a more than difficult task. A few days later she along with Kevin were moved to a cabin in the middle of the woods of Who Gives a Rat's Ass , USA. Unfortunately for the two of them they only had each other, spending countless hours alone listening to Kevin's rants on how he was going to Princeton and how he was going crazy, and blah, blah, blah were really starting to get old, Meg's only real source of entertainment was when Kevin had his emotional breakdowns and started crying and hyperventilating on the floor, it was hilarious. But all in all she did make an effort to comfort him… the damn pregnancy was ,making her go soft.

As the weeks progressed, she began to notice the changes. First, her strength diminished to that of a human's then to less than that, she was beginning to get tired and soon after was falling asleep, like some human!

Weeks soon then turned to months, on the fifth month, Crowley had finally come and given Kevin his assignment, another old rock to translate at first he had refused ,but he later gave in when he realized that fighting was getting him anywhere. Meg actually felt sorry for him and she had had enough of staying in that dingy cabin, so right after the King left she stirred up a plan.

"Kevin?" she called. Kevin looked from the tablet he was currently translating and faced Meg.

"What?" he asked.

"I gonna get you out here…tonight." Meg answered. Kevin gave her confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm going to get you out of here."

"Me? What about you?"

"Look at me, Kevin I can barely move around the kid is sucking the life out of me. I cant make a run for it, but you… you can."

"What? No I'm not going to leave you here."

"Yes you are. Nothing will happen to me Crowley would of killed me if he wanted to already , I'll be safe at least 'til the kid is born, but I'll be out here before then, because you're going to escape tonight… and get help. Your gonna call the Sasquach and tell him everything minus who the father is. If you tell him I WILL cut your balls off."

"O-Okay."

"No I'm not done if you get caught, you better pray that they don't bring your ass back down here, because I Will Cut Your-"

"My balls I get I get it. No need to make threats." Kevin finished.

"I'm glad you understand. Now We can get you out of here before nightfall , but you have to follow my instructions word for word." Meg said


	3. Chapter 3: BIRTH

Kevin stood beside the door and nodded to Meg. She positioned herself on the floor and screamed.

"HELP! Help me!"

Just as she finished the two demon guards burst inside and ran up to her ,but were stopped just a few feet away.

"You bitch!" one said as he saw the devil trap on the ceiling. Meg laughed and walked around them.

Kevin gave her one last pleading look, before he ran out of the cabin and into the woods. For a few seconds she considered going with him, but sheknew she wouldn't get far , she would just weigh him down. She shook her head at the thought that the little asian kid was the her only hope. She really hoped that he could contact Sam, and that Sam would be willing to help her. It seemed unlikely, since usually a brotherless Sam meant a useless Sam. The best she could do now was stay alive and wait for help to come.

3 weeks later.

Meg was alone when it happened, and at first she thought she had simply pissed herself ,but when she looked down she saw that indeed her water had broken and now there she was lying on the floor with a doctor that the demons had kidnapped. It was a violent birth everything had started shaking and the lights were all flickering with every push that Meg gave. She was panicking , it was way too early to be giving birth and yet there she was and the worst part of it all as that there was still no sign of Kevin or the Sasquatch.

"Just one more." said the doctor. Meg closed her eyes and forced another push this time blowing out the lights completely , Crowley watched near by and ordered one his demons to open the curtains to let some light in, but when he did they saw that the once sunny afternoon sky had turned grey and cloudy …the first signs of a storm. Meg ignored the look on their faces as they realized the power of the child, she kept pushing and didn't stop until she heard the muffled cries of her baby. Thunder echoed and room shook on last time as the baby stopped crying.

"It's a boy." informed the doctor as she handed the him over to Meg.

She stared at the little boy in her arms with awe, she was lost on his stare, he had the same beautiful blue eyes that his father had.

"What's his name?" asked the doctor. Meg looked down at the boy , she hadn't really thought on a name yet, but as looked into the baby's blue eyes she knew the perfect name for him.

"His name is Clarence." she announced proudly. Crowley laughed, but she ignored him and stroked Clarence's cheek. She held her baby close to her then did something she hadn't done in thousand's of years.

She cried.

Crowley peered down at the newborn baby and touched his head.

"GET YOUR DIRTY PAW OFF OF HIM YOU SCOTTISH PANSY!" Meg growled. Crowley laughed and backed away.

"Oh don't be so selfish , I bet little Clarence and I are going to best of friends."


	4. Ch4:Waking up from a dream to nightmare

_She was in Italy laying low, she had to after she killed that Angel Hester. She didn't mind someone had to do it, she was going to kill Castiel. The only problem now was that the angels wouldn't be to happy about it. She sighed as she took in the scene before her, night lights and the intricate waterways between buildings._

" _It's beautiful, but I still prefer watching the bees and flowers." said Castiel appearing behind and staring out the window ,like she was. Meg rolled her eyes._

"_What are you doing here feathers?" she asked turning to face him. He looked away shyly and smiled._

"_I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Are you eating well? Because if your not I can gladly give you some honey." he said as he pulled out the Ziploc bag from his coat._

"_No thanks Cas. I don't need to eat…honey." _

_Cas returned the honey to his pocket and looked down disappointed. Meg stared at him and was starting to get a little irritated._

"_What's your problem? Why are you here?"_

_He looked up at her and took a step closer, placing a hand on her shoulder and leaning in. Meg backed away, but was stopped by the wall. He ran a hand threw her hair and leaned closer his lips just breath away from hers. _

_She was about to speak, but was silenced by his lips on her. He tasted like honey. The kiss was sweet ,unlike the first time. Maybe it was because of his innocence caused by his current mental state, he ran his hand down her neck and on her shoulder slowly pushing off her jacket. She pushed him away._

"_What are you doing?" she asked. He tilted his head and stared intently into her eyes._

"_Making sure you're not hurt." he answered. She rose an eyebrow questioningly._

"_You got to take off my jacket to do that? You should a least buy me dinner first." she joked._

"_But you said that you don't eat." _

"_Right. Look Castiel I know that since you woke up you've grown…attached to me, you're grateful and I understand I mean you should be, but you don't have to kiss me or do anything of that sort. I'm a demon. You're an angel and well a little fruit loops."_

_His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he looked down to see that Meg had subconsciously started to push off his trench coat. He looked back up at her and resumed his task of removing her jacket. _

_She let him without further protest._

"_Have you been watching the pizza man again?" she asked sarcastically as she adjusted herself on the bed to face him. He smiled at her placed his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. He placed a few kisses on her shoulders._

" _Dean is calling." he whispered. _

"_So, Why don't you just go see what he wants?" she asked._

"_I promised the bees I would visit them today." he answered._

"_Well then, go visit them." she said. He pulled the sheet off of him and gave her a smile. Before he disappeared in a flutter of wings._

"_Wait! You forgot…your clothes." she called, but it was too late he was gone. She chuckled. Hopefully he would remember to come back for them before he went to see Dean….She smiled as she imagined the look on Dean's face._

Meg opened her eyes and found herself back in the cabin, she sat up quickly and looked inside Clarence's basket, making sure he was unharmed. Damn it she'd fallen asleep. Again.

Crowley was preparing to move her, he probably feared that the events caused by Clarence's birth would bring unwanted attention, Meg really didn't care she was already starting to loose the little hope she had in being rescued, for now it was enough to be close to her son. Crowley on the other hand didn't find her useful anymore he had the kid , he didn't need her, she was just extra baggage . The look on her face when she realized that he hadn't come alone, made him smirk. She looked nervously at the two demons standing beside him.

"Okay cupcake. Hand over the kid."

"Go screw yourself!" she snapped.

"I wont hurt the kid. I promise."

"NO!"

"I don't have time for this you either hand over the kid or I'll have your ass dragged back to hell." he answered.

"I won't you let you take him."

"look I've been nice to you. I really don't need you anymore yet I've kept you alive for the kid's sake. So, you can either hand him over the easy way or the hard way."

Meg placed her self in front of the basket containing Clarence.

"You wont lay a single hand on him! You hear me?"

"Look Whore. You don't have the juice to take me on! Haven't you noticed? You sleep, you eat, and you cry you turning into a human! You wont be able to protect him especially from heaven and HELL."

"How is that possible?"

"Come on…Clarence…purified you. His angelic grace burned away most of the demon in you. So as I said you either hand him over I take him and you never see him again, unless you give me your full cooperation in making him my weapon that I can use against angels." he explained annoyed.

"He's not some hellhound that you can sick on people!" she shouted.

"not yet." he answered and with a wave of his threw Meg into the wall.

Meg hit her head and slid down to the floor, she could feel the blood gushing down her neck. She tried to stand up ,but her legs wouldn't move neither did her arms, she felt her eyelids start to droop as she fought to stay conscious. Crowley smirked at her and grabbed the basket and smoked out along with his bodyguards. The last thing she heard and saw was the sound of gunshots and bright light seeping through the bottom of the cabin door.

Then it all went dark .


	5. Ch5:Crowley,Clarence and Cas?

She could hear someone calling her name, the voice seemed so far away ,so foreign yet so, familiar. She tried to open her eyes ,and managed to get a glimpse of three figures standing over her before the darkness took over again.

"Meg." said a voice. She tried to open her eyes again, and finally succeeded. The figures slowly came in to focus, it was Sam, Dean …and Castiel.

"Meg." said Castiel, shaking her gently. She moaned as she lifted her self up then looked around anxiously.

"He took him!" she shouted, standing up and grabbing the lapels of Castiel's coat. He looked back at her emotionless and grabbed her hands in his.

"Meg you need to calm down. I will bring back your baby." he assured in cool tone.

"Cas Please…you need to find him. I promise I wont bother you ever again just bring him back." she pleaded.

"Get her out of here. I'll find you once I have the child." he instructed then disappeared. Meg stared at the empty space where the angel had, someone waved a hand in front of her.

"Earth to Meg." called Dean. She glared at him.

" She looked around the room and saw Clarence's blanket lying on the floor and retieved it. Dean stared at her.

"And …uh who's the Baby Daddy ?"asked Dean. She didn't answer , she simply wrapped her self in the blanket and started to walk outside.

_CROWLEY'S_

He looked down at the crying baby in the basket, maybe he should've kept Meg at least with her, the stupid kid didn't cry so much.

"Would someone shut the kid up!" he yelled. All the demons in the room looked to each, none them had any idea how to make the kid shut up…besides the obvious and bloody way, but they were pretty sure that's not what Crowley wanted. They knew he had plans for the kid, after an awkward silence a male demon walked up to the basket and began to rock it back and forth, Clarence's cries subdued in to quiet whimpers. Crowley patted the demon's back in approval and dismissed him.

"You're a spoiled one aren't you, young Skywalker? Less than a few hours without mummy and you literally cry out a storm." he grumbled, while grabbing little Clarence's hand. The thunder cracked once again then was followed by the sound flapping wings.

"How'd you manage your way out of Monster land?" asked Crowley as he turned to face the trench coat wearing angel.

"Let the child go, Crowley." demanded Castiel. Crowley smirked and shook his head.

"No can do. You see you enslaved me, so I'll enslave your son."

"My son?" asked Castiel confused… Crowley chuckled and clapped his hands in amusement.

"Of course I forgot that you didn't know that Meg's kid was also yours. I'm surprised Kevin didn't tell you .Well congratulations it's a boy! And your payment for screwing me over!"

"Crowley, my son or not. I'm the one who …_screwed_ you over…not the boy."

"I'm terribly sorry Cas ,but you aren't of much use for me, but little junior over there he… he is more power than you can imagine. Plus, we've grown close… I might even get him a little hell puppy for his birthday."

Cas looked at the basket worriedly , he could feel the powerful grace radiating from the small baby inside, could it really be true was the child in fact his son? He knew demons could have children, but he never would've imagined that Angels could. True or not He had assured Meg that he would bring her son back.

"Crowley I'm not going to ask again. Leave him be or I will lay you to waste."

"You? Ha… I really don't thin k that's possible because I have the upper hand , I have my demons and you just have …you."

"No he doesn't."

"Who the hell are you?" Crowley asked the young man, standing next to Castiel.

"Inias…You should listen to Castiel and handover the child."

Crowley grabbed the basket, and walked over to Inias.

"Do you know what this is?" asked Crowley, motioning to Clarence.

"He's a child." answered the angel.

"He's Meg's and Castiel's child." Crowley said. Inias turned to Cas.

"Is this true?" he asked. Cas looked down.

"I believe so." he answered. Inias nodded then turned back to Crowley.

"Then with greater reason , we will take him from you." he said as he grabbed the basket and backed away from the demon.

"Sure why not take him, but I'll make sure that every single angel still alive hears about what he is… and when they do I don't think they'll all be as understanding as _Inias_ is, he will die along with Castiel , and the whore!" Crowley shouted before disappearing.

Inias looked down at the baby in the basket and sighed.

"What have you gotten yourself into Castiel?"

Cas stared at the baby as well, then looked away sheepishly.

"The demon is right, the rest of the angels will not be as understanding as I. Take him to his mother and make sure you hide yourselves. If Crowley stays true to his threat, then you will be in grave danger."

He said as he handed the basket to Cas.

"Thank you Inias."

Inias nodded then flew away, leaving Cas alone with the baby in the basket . Clarence smiled up at him and stretched his hand out. Cas sighed , closed his eyes and appeared in the abandoned house where the brothers had taken Meg. Dean walked out the kitchen with burger in his hand, and jumped when he saw Cas standing in the middle of the room, with a basket in his arms.

"We really need to put a bell on you." Dean grumbled " What's in the basket?"

"My son." answered Cas, as he set Clarence down on the couch.

Dean choked for few seconds before clearing is throat, "What I-I Kevin said it was Meg's not yours."

"He is Meg's"

"Cas Are you telling me that you knocked up Meg? Of all people Meg? The demon.?"

"Yes."

"How the hell did that happen? Did she rape you or something?"

"No. Dean I-"

"God. When you showed up naked…had you just done it with her?"

"Uh…"

"You know what never mind I don't want to know." said Dean as he looked inside at the blue eyed baby.

"Where's Meg?" asked Castiel. Dean looked up and pointed towards the other room. Cas walked in and saw Sam handing Meg a bottle of Whisky, when she saw him come in she burst up and ran to him , ignoring the throbbing pain on the back of her head.

"Did you find him?" she asked. Castiel nodded and lead her into the living room, with Sam in following close behind. Meg ran over and pushed Dean aside to make sure that he was unharmed.

" Sammy, you should take a peek at the bouncing baby boy 'cause he has a surprising resemblance to a certain Angel…let me give you a hint they have the same blue eyes clueless expression." said Dean. Meg shot a dirty look at him ,which he completely ignored, as she lifted Clarence in to her arms.

"_Cas?_" asked Sam. Dean nodded. Castiel was starting to get uncomfortable with the stares he was receiving from the boys, noticing this Meg cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Well it seems you two aren't as clueless as I thought you were. How did you find me?"

Sam was the one who answered, " Well there was this really huge storm directly over the town you were a 4 weeks, then another one 2 days ago."

"Ah yes… 4 weeks ago I gave birth and 2 days ago Crowley woke up Clarence and he wouldn't stop crying."

"Clarence." Said Castiel. Meg nodded. His mouth twitched a little and he walked over to her and placed a hand on his son's forehead.

"Clarence… I am your father."

"Okay Darth Vader." Meg said. Cas tilted his head questioningly.

"You think we should we give them a moment?" whispered Sam, Dean nodded and started to walk away from the demon and the angel who were staring in awe at child between them.

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS I NEVER THOUGHT THAT THIS STORY WOULD BE LIKED SO MUCH.**

**I ACTUALLY STARTED THIS STORY BECAUSE I DREAMT THE FIRST CHAPTER...SEROIUSLY IT WAS KINDA WEIRD. i HOPE I CAN KEEP THE DYNAMIC OF THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS I LOVE MEG AND CAS AND I HOPE I'M DOING THEM JUSTICE...INSPIRATION IS WELCOME! **

**KEEP REVIEWING!**


	6. Chapter 6: Babysitting

"Dean!"

"Sam?! Hello anybody Please!" Cas shouted as he tried desperately to hush the crying Baby in his arms.

He'd made Meg go to sleep she was exhausted, he had promised to look after Clarence, and after a long argument he finally convinced her to get some rest…okay he didn't really convince her he had pressed two fingers to her forehead and she had gone into an angel induced sleep. Dean had applauded him for the decision, but now here he was with no idea how to subdue Clarence's cries.

"Dean!" he called again, this time Sam and Dean came walking in from outside and looked around.

"What the hell Cas?" I was working on my baby!"

"I'm sorry Dean, but MY baby is crying and he wont stop I don't know what to do."

Dean chuckled as he walked over to Cas, and took Clarence from him. Castiel watched intently as Dean smelled Clarence then, gave him back .

"Well he doesn't seem to need a diaper a change…maybe he's just hungry." Dean said, Castiel looked at him pleadingly, and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Babies need milk…you have to wake up Meg -"

"No. I can do this." said Castiel.

"Actually you can't Cas. Unless you have breast milk." Sam said.

"Oh." was all Castiel could say before he reluctantly walked to the bedroom and shook Meg awake. She groaned and sat up, now aware of Clarence's cries.

"I think he's hungry." muttered Cas. Meg smirked and took the crying baby from him. As she started to lift up her shirt he coughed and awkwardly looked away. Meg just smiled.

"Oh Cas. It's not like you haven't already seen it." she said. He didn't answer, she just started to hum a melody he didn't recognize and slowly but surely Clarence stopped crying. He turned around to see Meg had covered herself and Clarence's head with a blanket.

"This is harder that I thought . I've commanded armies in heaven ,but I can't get one little baby to stop crying." he huffed.

"Cas…You can't do everything I mean it's not like they gave you lessons for this in heaven did they?"

"No, it's just this all very stressful…Being a father, having to fight against demons and angels. It's all very aggravating."

"This is my fault."

"Meg-"

"No it is…I mean I shouldn't have slept with you in the first place I mean you were pretty Cuckoo for Coco Puffs yet…the demon in me just couldn't resist the chance of corrupting an angel and I'm sorry. " she whispered. Castiel walked over and sat down next to her. He grabbed her face in his hands and stared at her with a very serious look on his face.

"I'm not." he answered, "I'm not sorry. Yes it is true that I would have never slept with you if I had been in sane, but it doesn't make it your fault. I am very new to this…I never thought that at anytime in my existence I would be a father, but you made me one."

"So you don't regret it?" she asked. He shook his head sternly .

"I can't regret creating such a beautiful creature like him. I…_love_…him."

"I 'm so scared Cas, I love him so much and I'm afraid that I won't be able to protect him. I'm practically human there's not much I can do."

"You don't have to be a demon to protect our son. You are strong and you have me. I will protect Clarence with my life." he assured.

"So…what are we going to do?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…You're an angel and I'm, well I don't even know what I am anymore. Am I human am I a demon. Everything is one fucking mess. I'm lost."

"When I look at you I see the mother of my child, I don't see a demon. What do you see in me?"

"I see…you. An angel. Clarence's dad." she replied, but it was a lie she saw way more than that ,but she wasn't ready to admit that just yet.

Castiel nodded and kissed her forehead. She sighed, and wondered if she would ever be ready to tell him how she really felt, she had been a demon for so long that all these new human emotions were really confusing her, besides it's not like he felt the same about her. Right? He had said it himself , all he saw was the mother of his child nothing more nothing less. He was never going to see her as anything more ,for now having him close, watching over Clarence and hearing his voice was enough. She smiled, who would've thought that she of all people would have an angel on her shoulder.

As she finished feeding Clarence she looked up and saw a wary look on Castiel's face.

"what's wrong?" she asked , as she did a bloodied Inias appeared in the room and rushed over to them.

"Castiel!"

"Inias, What happened to you?" Castiel asked as tried to help the injured angel stay on his feet.

"Crowley…he told the others…They're coming." he panted as he clutched a hand to his chest.

"Who's coming?" Meg asked nervously. Inias looked up at her and Clarence.

"Everyone, angels and demons alike, they're all coming." he replied. Meg shot Castiel a wary look then clutched Clarence tightly to her chest. She felt her heart pounding and the fear growing inside of her, Cas sat Inias on the bed and walked over to Meg.

"Start packing, I'll go tell the brothers." he ordered.

"Where are we going?" asked Meg.

"I don't know, but we have to leave …_now _."


	7. Chapter 7: Two Worlds Collide

Castiel and Inias had disappeared, and Meg was stuck with the two morons, if it weren't for the fear she had of her and Clarence being killed she would've protested leaving in the impala with them.

"Dean." Meg said. Dean looked at her through the rear view mirror.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"We need supplies. We're low diapers and it's been 5 hours since we've been driving. How the hell do you guys stand being the car so long?"

Dean rolled his eyes and reluctantly pulled in to the parking lot of a small supermarket.

Meg grabbed Clarence and practically jumped out of the car and walked inside, she looked around and saw the bathroom sign and turned to Dean handing him the baby.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" he asked as she handed him Clarence. She rolled her eyes and pointed to the bathroom.

"I'm human now…and have to pee." she said as she walked away. He looked at Clarence who was staring at him, and gave him a small smile.

"He is so cute." said a woman behind him, Dean around and looked at her up and down, he gave her an approving grin and readjusted Clarence in his arms.

"Is he yours?" she asked.

"Sure is." he lied. The woman smiled at him and waved at Clarence.

"What's his name?"

"Uh…Drew."

"Hello Drew. I'm Janice. Who's the handsome fellow?"

"I'm Uh… Luke."

"Well, Luke you have very handsome young boy. It must be hard." Janice said.

"What is?" Dean asked.

"You know. Being a single Dad. You must barely have anytime for yourself."

"Oh yeah. It's hard ,but you know I try."

"Well you shouldn't stress yourself out too much. You should take a break once in a while. There's a great bar a few blocks over."

"Oh well I think I can have my babysitter to watch him for a few hours."

Janice smiled seductively and pulled out a pen from her purse to write down her number on Dean's hand.

"Well Call me up when you have some free time. Bye Luke. Bye Drew." she said as walked away. Dean smiled approvingly at Clarence then turned around to find Meg glaring at him.

"Meg."

"Please tell me that I did not just witness you using my son to try and get laid." she said.

"Wh-what? NO!" he shouted defensively and handed Clarence back to her. After they bought the diapers they continued on their way to the safe house.

A few minutes later Cas popped in the back seat causing Meg to jump slightly.

"Feathers! Where the hell have you been?" she hissed.

"I took Inias to the safe house he was too weak to travel on his own." he explained.

"You could of given me a heads up before just leaving!"

"My apologies."

"Uh Cas. So, this safe house is…safe?" Sam asked.

"Yes of course. When I took Inias there I made sure everything was secure." Cas replied.

"Can we trust him?" Meg asked. Castiel nodded. She sighed and looked out the window as she did she noticed an army of black clouds and lightning headed straight towards them.

"Cas!" she screamed. The clouds quickly engulfed the car and flipped it over, Meg held on tightly to Clarence and shut her eyes as she felt herself being thrown around like a rag doll. The car finally stopped flipping and she looked around, Clarence was crying loudly and Castiel was gone. Sam coughed and looked over at Dean then at her.

"Dean are you okay?" he asked. Dean nodded.

"How about Clarence is he okay?" Meg nodded and groaned. "He's fine ,but I think I broke my leg".

They made their way out of the car , Sam supporting Meg and Dean carrying Clarence. They quickly noticed they were not alone, standing in the middle of the road in front of them were 4 men and 3 women in business suits and behind them standing in a ring of fire was Castiel.

"Angels." whispered Sam.

"And demons." added Meg as she turned and saw 8 possessed men and Crowley behind them.

One of the angels started walking towards them he looked at the crying baby with disgust .

"I see that what the demon told us is true." he said, "A spawn of a demon and angel. My God, Castiel you really have destroyed yourself."

"Please, Jael he is no threat, to us he is just a child." pleaded Cas. The angel named Jael turned and shook his head.

"No Castiel. He may not be a threat now, but he will be. He could the destroy the remaining host of heaven, and there a very few. We have let your sins go unpunished, but now we can not ignore the stain you have brought into this world!" Jael shouted. Crowley chuckled and clapped his hands.

"You self righteous bastards!" shouted Meg. Sam's grip on her tightened to prevent from trying to lunge at the angel.

"I told you, that you wouldn't be able to protect him. You should've just left him with me at least he would of lived." Crowley said as he made his way to Dean and Clarence.

"Remember me? Cause I sure remember you Clarence." he said with smirk.

"Why the hell are you even here Crowley?" Dean asked as he took a step back.

"I just wanted to make sure the deed was done." he replied, before Jael pulled out his angel blade and started walking towards Dean. Meg shrugged Sam off and placed her self in front of him.

"Get out the way." Jael commanded.

"No." she answered. As the two stared at each other no one seemed to notice that Clarence's cries were gradually getting louder and louder. Jael grabbed Meg by the neck and lifted her off of her feet, she kicked the air desperately.

"You're worse than the snake that lured Adam and Eve in to temptation." he spat. Castiel looked at the scene in horror, he didn't know if he's more worried about Jael killing Meg or killing Clarence…or both. He glanced over at Clarence who was still crying in Dean's arms as did he noticed that he seemed to be…glowing? Yes, he was glowing he wondered why no one else seemed to notice the glow was growing stronger and brighter, and had a hum that mixed in with the cries. His eyes widened in realization, of what was happening. The crying abruptly, stopped.

"Close your eyes!" shouted Cas as he did Clarence's whole body burst in to bright, white light that swallowed the whole highway and the surrounding forest along …with everyone else.

* * *

The light slowly dimmed , Cas opened his eyes the ring of fire had burned out and the vessels of the angels and the demons were lying charred and lifeless. Sam and Dean were lying on the floor covering their heads. They groaned and stood up.

"What the hell was that?!" shouted Dean as he looked around and finally noticed the bodies. Castiel ignored the question and walked to them, he scanned the bodies, searching for Clarence.

"Dean. Where's Clarence?" Cas asked.

"I-I don't know. I was holding him."

"Meg's isn't here either." Sam announced. The three stared at each other questioningly then began looking through the bodies. Meg and Clarence were no where to be found .

"They're gone." Castiel whispered.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay… Anyway Please Review. Tell me what you think.**


	8. CH8:You'll see alot of strange things

_Dirty, rotten, filthy, stinkin...She's my cherry pie _

_Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise_

_Tastes so good makes a grown man cry_

_Sweet Cherry Pie…_

Meg groaned and opened her eyes, she looked around wide eyed noticing she was no longer on the highway. She was in the back seat of a very old and cramped car, her broken leg was healed and the music on the radio was deafening. A giggle was heard in the passenger seat.

"Clarence." she breathed. The blue eyed baby smiled and kept on bouncing along to the music.

_Swing it! All night long, Swing it!_

_ Swingin the bathroom Swingin' _

_on the floor Swingin' so hard _

_We forgot to lock the door In walks her daddy …_

Clarence clapped his hands, while Meg just shook her head.

"You've been spending too much time listening to Dean's crap." she said as started to get out of the car .

"Where the hell are we?" she asked to no one in particular. She sighed as she took in her surroundings ,they were parked just outside an abandoned hospital building, but there was no sign telling her where she was exactly.

"Where did you send us kid?" Clarence's only response was a smile. 20 minutes, a lot of cursing and a headache later Meg managed to start up the car and began driving. After 5 miles she finally came across sign.

**Vancouver**

"Well we're not in Kansas anymore." Meg stated as she read the sign.

* * *

Cas was scouring the earth looking for Clarence and Meg, but it was difficult , he had no way of tracking them. Dean and Sam had stayed in town and were researching, any anomalies of any kind that would suggest Clarence's presence, well at least Sam was, Dean had fallen asleep on the motel bed and was snoring away.

_Dean sighed as he looked over the peaceful lake, he smiled and enjoyed the warm rays of sunshine on his skin. It was odd, a little too vivid. Flutter of wings caused him to jump slightly he turned around and saw a small boy with blue eyes and dark hair standing behind him, he looked to be about 10 years old._

"_Hi Dean." he said. _

"_Uh…Who are you?" Dean asked. The little boy tilted his head questioningly ._

"_You don't recognize me? I'm Clarence."_

"_Clarence? Clarence is like 4 months old."_

"_3."_

"_What?"_

"_3 months old, but that doesn't matter this is a dream so I can be whatever I want."_

"_Okay. Where are you?"_

"_Good question. All I know is that were not in Kansas."_

"_Okay. Is there anything else. Any road signs that might say where you are?"_

"_Hmm… There was a sign." Clarence said. Dean waited expecting him to continue._

"_Would you like to elaborate?"_

"_I'm three months old! I don't know how to read! I'm already using all my energy to keep my self in this dream!"_

"_Fine. Calm down. You don't have to make a fuss about it. Wait…why didn't you go to Cas he's is your dad."_

"_Yes well the problem is that he doesn't sleep therefore, doesn't dream. You were the only one who was sleeping."_

"_okay ,but I won't be much help if I don't know where you are. Can't you just fly over here."_

" _No I can't"_

"_You can't fly? What have gotten your wings yet?" he joked._

"_I don't know how .The first time was an accident ,when I exploded the energy sent me away and just happened to take my mom with me. Look just tell my Dad that mom and me are okay?" Clarence replied before disappearing._

Dean sat up and looked around the motel room, Sam gave him a confused look.

"What's up?" he asked. Dean rubbed his head and stood up.

"I think I just had a conversation with Clarence." Dean answered.

"What?" Sam asked. Dean nodded. Then closed his eyes and began to pray for Cas. A few seconds later, he appeared. He was clearly worried , even his trench seemed more wrinkled than usual.

"Do you have any news?" he asked. Dean nodded.

"Yup. Your kid talked to me in my dream."

"He did.?" Cas asked.

"Yes, but he doesn't know where he is. He just told me that Meg and him are okay."

* * *

Meg placed a sleeping Clarence on to the bed of her motel room and sighed. She had no way of contacting the boys or Cas, unless…. she prayed. Which she wasn't entirely sure would work, with her being a demon, or ex demon. She shook her head and closed her eyes, and decided to give it try.

"Castiel." she said and opened one eye and looked around . Nothing.

"Cas! It's me ,Meg. I'm in Canada."

There was still no response. She rolled her eyes, of course , her prayers had never been answered before why would they be answered now.

* * *

Castiel paced back and forth while the brothers watched. He stopped suddenly tilting his head as if listening to something.

"What is it Cas?" Dean asked.

"Someone's calling for me." he answered still straining to hear the voice, which sounded like someone underwater and very far away.

"Who?" asked Sam.

"I- I think it's Meg."

* * *

Meg was awaken the next morning by a knock . She yawned and quickly checked over Clarence before walking over to the door. She checked in the peep hole and saw a young man, with blue eyes and slight beard waiting.

"Who is it?" she yelled. The man looked down at the pages he held in hands before answering.

"I'm here to help you…Meg."

"I'm sorry, you have the wrong room." she answered, while still watching the man through the hole.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's the right one. Look Meg I'm not here to hurt you or Clarence…Please trust me."

Meg swallowed hard, and grabbed the alarm clock that was sitting on the night stand, ready for an attack. She opened the door slowly and let the man in. He gave her a nervous smile and made his way inside, holding his arms up defensively.

"I'm not a demon or an angel." he assured her.

"How did you find me and how do you know my name." she asked.

"Oh I- I saw you coming. I hadn't seen anything in a while, but that surge of energy that Clarence released was…well pretty noticeable."

"Who are you?" Meg asked, as she closed the door and went to grab Clarence, who was now stretching an arm at the stranger. The man smiled slightly and cleared his throat before answering.

"My name's Chuck."


	9. Chapter 9: Waiting for the inevitable

Meg eyed Chuck suspiciously as he sat down and she held on to Clarence who was seemed very interested in the stranger.

"You said you saw me coming?" Meg said. Chuck nodded.

"I see things." he explained. Meg rose an eyebrow questioningly.

"You see things. How?" she asked.

"Well, I'm a prophet." he confessed. Meg rolled her eyes .

"Well that's great. I just _love_ prophets." she answered sarcastically.

"Look I said I was here to help you that's what I'm going to do." Chuck said.

"Really and how do you plan on doing that?"

"Well, first of all by warning you to stop calling Cas. After the little stunt Clarence pulled on that highway the angels are even more bent on killing him, which means they are watching and listening for anything that'll give away his location."

"So, what can I do?" Meg asked, now a bit more interested in what Chuck had to say.

"Well I suggest you stay here. Especially since…Ouch!" Chuck clutched his head and squeezed his eyes shut. After a few seconds he relaxed and stood up straight.

"What was that?" Meg asked.

"I just saw something."

"What? What did you see Chuck?"

"The angels are headed straight for them. They think Clarence is hiding with them."

"We have to warn them. We have to help."

"No it's to dangerous, if they see Clarence they won't stop for anything." Chuck warned.

"Then I won't take Clarence." she replied.

"What?"

"I can leave him with Inias. He'll be safe there." she explained.

"And how do you plan getting there exactly? " Chuck asked.

Meg hadn't thought of that it would take days to get to the safe house where Cas had left Inias. She needed a faster way, she had no money she spent all she had on the cheap room she was in so, flying via airplane wasn't really option…Flying! Clarence can fly, maybe…She nodded to herself and looked at Clarence straight in the eyes.

"Honey." she said. Clarence glanced at Chuck then stared at his mother tilting his head.

"Do you remember Inias?" she asked, Clarence smiled in response.

"I need you to find him and take us to him. Can you do that?" Clarence closed his eyes rested his head on her shoulder. Meg sighed.

"Great plan." stated Chuck as he stared at the now ,sleeping baby.

"It was worth a-" Meg began ,but before she knew what was happening the air around her shifted and she was no longer in the motel room, but in an abandoned building. The windows were cracked and the only furniture present was a table 4 chairs, and three cots. She looked around and quickly noticed Chuck standing behind appearing a bit disoriented.

"Meg." said a voice, she turned around towards it and recognized Inias. He was a little pale and was limping a bit , but other than that he seemed fine.

"Where's Castiel?" Inias asked.

"We were intercepted by a few of the angels on our way over here. Clarence he did something to them, flew us away."

"That explains the sudden burst of energy I felt." he mumbled then looked at Chuck.

"What is he doing here?" Inias asked. Meg shrugged.

"I'm here to help." Chuck answered.

"Yeah. You'll be staying here with Inias and Clarence." Meg ordered.

"What?"

"Meg." said Inias, "Where do you plan on going?"

"I'm going to go warn the boys that the God squad is heading there way… Someone has to save there asses."

"You can't go alone…I'll come with you." he offered.

"No. You stay here with Clarence and …Chuck. Oh and one more thing, I 'm taking your angel sword." she said as extended her hand and Inias handed over his weapon.

"Wait. Do you even know where they?" Chuck asked.

"No, but I'm guessing you do, don't you?"

Chuck nodded then gave the address to Inias. Meg gave Clarence a kiss on the forehead before handing him over to Chuck. She stood in front of Inias and nodded, the angel breathed in sharply.

"Good luck." he said before pressing two fingers to her forehead. She was standing directly in front of the door to the motel room Chuck had said they were in. She knocked on the door twice and waited. It was Sam who opened the door, before saying anything she rushed inside.

"We have a problem." she stated. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we know that." he said. Cas moved from his corner of the room and looked Meg up and down.

"Where's Clarence?" Cas asked.

"Safe. I couldn't bring him because the God squad is making another attack tonight." she informed.

"What?" the brothers shouted at the same time.

"How do you know?" Castiel asked.

"Let's just say a little birdie told me." she answered as she did the lights in the room went out and the door was pulled off it's hinges.

"Damn it! There here!" Meg shouted , her grip on the angel sword tightening. Castiel stood beside her and took her free hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly and looking straight ahead at the shadows of the figures waiting outside. Sam and Dean looked to each other and swallowed they could feel it in the pit of their stomachs that this wasn't going to end very well.

* * *

Chuck was still holding Clarence as he was bombarded with the images of Castiel, Meg and the brothers, when suddenly his head was filled with a thousand whispering voices. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to concentrate on what they were saying. He opened his eyes as he realized it was that the voices were really only one. Chuck looked down at Clarence, who was staring at him with look of pure concentration.

_I know who you are, I know who you are._

_I know who you are ….I know who you are._

_I know who you are._


	10. CH:10 Nothing hurts more

Meg's patience was beginning to wear as she stood ready for the angel's attack, the shadows shifted and she began to wonder if they were waiting for something. Meg turned her head to look at Cas and gave him a questioningly look, he simply shrugged in reply. The brothers too, were getting impatient they stood behind them and whispered softly.

"What the hell are they waiting for?" Meg couldn't tell which one said it, her attention was once again on the figures that were finally making their way inside. A tall dark man, stood before them his stare seemed ageless, as he entered Castiel's grip on her hand tightened, he knew this angel it was the one that had 'put him in line' years ago when he had been forced back to heaven. He released Meg's hand and took a small step forward.

"Seth."

"Castiel." the angel answered. Meg took in a sharp breath as she heard the name, it sent ever nerve in her body in high alert, she remembered Seth, not the same meat suit, but she would never forget the name of the angel who sent her to hell. Seth looked at Meg with a slight interest he also recognized her.

"What is you call yourself now…Meg is it?"

"You son of a bitch, you're not going to destroy my life again. I'll kill you!" she screamed and took a step forward , but was quickly held back by Castiel's arm.

"You know him?" Castiel asked. Meg nodded.

"A demon always remembers how they ended up in hell." Seth answered. Cas glared at the angel, he felt the anger build up inside him, for some reason it bothered him the way he looked at Meg, they way we he mocked her.

"Enough of the small talk." Meg snapped as she pushed Castiel's arm away.

"Fine as you know we are here for the child. Jael was the one who was sent to get rid of him, but obviously we underestimated his power and well, he's dead." said Seth.

Meg snapped and lunged forward ,angel sword aimed directly to his chest, Castiel tried to stop her ,but was now caught up in a fight with two other angels, while the brothers tried desperately to draw an angel banishing sigil.

* * *

Clarence stared ahead, a blank expression on his face, he had been silent for a while now after revealing to Chuck that he knew his secret.

_Please_

_Please…You can stop it. You can save them. Please._ echoed the voices. Chuck sighed and turned to Inias, who was oblivious to Clarence's silent cries.

"Inias." said Chuck.

"Yes Chuck." he answered. Chuck swallowed and shared a quick look with Clarence and turned back to Inias.

"We have work to do."

* * *

Castiel had been able to take down one of his attackers , but he hadn't got away from the excruciating stab the second one had given him on the shoulder. Sam and Dean were coughing up blood on the floor , Seth had thought it would be fun to see them endure stomach cancer while he took his time with Meg. Had she still been a demon she could've put more of a fight, but now she was no match Seth had easily taken Inias angel sword and was kicking her repeatedly in the gut. He shouted her true name, and reminded her why he hurled her into the pit.

"Don't worry your little boy will live he'll be a good obedient soldier, I'll make sure of that." he said before grabbing her and placing a hand on her forehead. Meg closed her eyes and waited for the deadly light to come, but it never did. She opened her eyes to see Seth's face filled with confusion, he pressed his hand again ,but nothing happened.

Letting go of Meg he turned around and noticed that the Sam and Dean were no longer on the floor.

Angered by his sudden loss of power he clasped his hand on Meg's throat and began to squeeze, she held on his arm and gasped desperately for air.

"STOP!" shouted a voice. Seth dropped Meg and she collapsed on the floor coughing violently , everyone's head turned to the door where two figures stood, as the they stepped in, they quickly recognized them as Chuck, Clarence and Inias.

"Stop." repeated Chuck his voice somehow lacking the usual nervousness. Castiel made his way to Meg and helped her up.

"This has gone on for far too long." said Chuck.

"What are you doing here?" Seth asked.

"I'm here to stop you from doing something incredibly stupid! That's what!" he shouted. Seth smirked.

"You're a prophet so I can't hurt you, but you will hand over the boy. It is clear that he can be useful. He belongs with the army of angels."

"I'll burn off your pretty little wings before that happens." warned Meg as rubbed her neck and supported herself on Cas . Chuck handed Clarence to Inias then stepped right in front of the brooding angel, everyone stared in amazement at his sudden bravery or stupidity, but none made any move to stop him. He stared into Seth's eyes and shook his head.

"I…Have…Spoken to.." Chuck began, then glanced at Clarence who holding on to the tie on Inias' neck.

"I have spoken to God." Chuck said. Seth's forehead creased and he shook his head in disbelief.

"That's impossible." he whispered.

"He said that all angels were to return …to heaven."

"Is he coming back?" asked Castiel. Chuck finally looked at him and shook his head.

"No, but he does believe that heaven and the souls there need to be guarded, so _all_ angels on Earth are to return…immediately…and stay there."

"Wait" Meg said, " Does that mean Cas has to go too?"

"He _is_ an angel." Chuck answered emotionless , behind him he heard a small whimper come from the baby in the room and he cast his eyes down to the floor.

Cas nodded, Inias walked forward , past Seth, and handed Clarence to his father. Even though he didn't understand the affection or the emotion the same way Castiel did he somehow knew that he would need to hold him one last time. Clarence and Cas stared at each other blue eyes boring into another, neither of them making a single sound, yet everything that need to be said was felt through gaze. Meg stood in silence and watched her son and her angel. She had never felt so many emotions at one time. Cas finally broke the stare and looked at Meg, pulling her close, leaving Clarence in the middle with each of his tiny hands on both of their hearts. Castiel placed a hand on both sides of her face and looked at her, really looked at her.

"Come on feathers, Don't leave you still haven't even changed a diaper." Meg said.

Cas sighed, " I suppose that's a joke?"

Meg rolled her eyes and fought to keep her composure . He placed an awkward kiss on Clarence's forehead and gave him to Meg.

"I… um …I'll always be watching." Cas promised.

Inias walked over to Seth and placed on hand on his shoulder, bringing him out of his state of shock he looked at the hand on his shoulder then with flutter of wings they were gone. Cas looked at the brothers , "I trust you will take care of them." he said. They nodded and patted him in the back. Cas picked up Inias angel sword and placed it in his coat. Finally not able to bare any longer Meg , grabbed Cas and pressed her lips to his, melting into him and simultaneously memorizing his scent. Hands tangled in each others hair they both let all the secretly kept feelings show and as they finally pulled away she felt his hands slide off her…keeping her eyes closed she sighed .

"Cloud hopping, pansy is gone isn't he?" she muttered before she finally opened her eyes and let the tears fall.

* * *

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Incredibly Human

On many occasions Clarence would find himself staring up at the sky, looking for his absent father or any sign of him. Birthdays were always the most difficult for him, every year he would wish the for the same thing, and of course it was always for Castiel. He was turning six...well more like two ,but to the outside world he was six, the following day, and then he would have to begin school in two months. Clarence dreaded the idea, he'd rather stay home and spend his time in the garden reading the old lore and history books that uncle Sam and Dean kept at their house, while his mother was out working her shift at the psychiatric hospital. Meg rarely spoke of Cas, but Clarence's pleading blue eyes and his tilted head always made her break. She had told him about everything from the first time they met to his temporary crazy and fascination of bees. Bees… He would definitely prefer spending time with bees than with a bunch of kids who barely knew how to speak correctly, things would be painfully slow considering he already read at a very advanced level.

"Clarence come inside, it's getting cold out." Meg called. Clarence looked up and sighed.

"I don't get cold, Mom." he answered. Meg walked out the back door and sat on the bench next to him.

"I know feather boy, but I would like you to come in with me. I have something for you that I think you'll like." she offered wiggling her eyebrows.

Clarence sighed, grabbed her hand and followed her inside. She sat him on the living room couch and disappeared into the kitchen, Clarence twiddled his thumbs until he heard the fall of his mother's boots on the hardwood ,signaling her return. He looked up at her and saw the uneasy look in her face as she held a small black box.

"What's that?" Clarence asked, eyeing the box. Meg handed it to him and sat down.

"Open it." she said. He lifted the lid , and saw a silver bracelet , with enochian symbols engraved on it.

"It took me a while to find it, but …well I finally did." she explained, " It's made of your father's angel blade, I had it melted down and did some research on the_ heavenly language._"

"Thank you." Clarence blurted as he hooked it on to his wrist. Meg smiled and nodded, it was still a little awkward showing affection, but she always managed especially with him. Clarence cocked his head to the side as he listened to the familiar purr of the Impala. A smile appeared on his face and he ran to the door and opened it, surprising the brothers.

"Hey Clarence." both brothers greeted.

"Hey uncle Sam. Hey uncle Dean." Clarence replied as the brothers made their way inside and Dean ruffled his dark hair.

"Hello boys." Meg said. Clarence closed the door and walked into the kitchen where everyone had gone into.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Clarence.

"We were in town working a job." Dean answered.

"The Lamia?" Clarence asked, the brothers looked at each then back at him.

"Yeah how did you know?" asked Sam.

"I felt him." he responded and grabbed an orange that was lying on the counter.

"Clarence why didn't you tell me?" Meg asked. He shrugged and continued peeling the orange.

"I didn't know what it was, and when I did it was already gone so, I didn't find it necessary to alert you."

"Yeah well, next time alert me! because I swear …" Meg began.

"Aw… Come on cut the kid a break. It's his birthday tomorrow." Dean said, Meg rolled her eyes, but dropped the subject.

"So are you guys sleeping over?" asked Clarence.

"Yeah." answered Dean and smirked at Meg who had a rather annoyed look in her face.

"Great we can play poker!" he exclaimed. Sam looked at Meg with a raised eyebrow.

"You taught him to play poker?"

"Uh-" Meg began ,but was cut off by Clarence.

"Jerry showed me."

"_Jerry Really _and whose Jerry?" Dean asked.

"He's the gardener." Meg replied.

" oh ..Jerry the gardener." Dean said to Sam. Clarence watched in amusement, he knew the adults had forgotten he was even there, but he didn't mind he always found it hilarious to watch his mom and Dean going at each other. Sam had already made himself comfortable and was drinking beer .Clarence sighed and decided that he should break up the argument.

"I'm not sleeping with him and if I were it wouldn't be any of your business!"

"Come on… it's not like your saint it's perfectly normal!"

"Hey guys!" Clarence said, but the two kept on bickering. Clarence rolled his eyes.

"Uncle Dean someone's trying to steal the Impala." he said, and it was enough to shut him up and run out of the house. Noticing his baby was perfectly fine he came back in and glared at the young boy.

"What did I tell you about using my baby to distract me?"

"My apologies, but the argument was getting a bit… strange." he answered tilting his head slightly.

"Gosh you're just like your father." Dean mumbled.

* * *

It was getting late and after a couple hours of hearing stories from Sam and Dean's recent hunts Clarence retreated to his bedroom. He really didn't need sleep, he'd figured it out a year ago yet he still enjoyed doing it, it made feel …human. Which was sometimes nearly impossible since his grace allowed him to do things other couldn't, he had abilities, but Meg had asked him not to use them unless necessary, not that he wanted to he hadn't used any of the abilities since Cas left.

Clarence sighed and rested his head on the pillow, looking out the window he stared at the stars and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Dad."

* * *

**So the next chapter will take place on Clarence's birthday.**

**Can you guess what will happen on this special occasion? Anyway ...Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12:Birthday Presents

Clarence stood silently on the front porch, watching , listening, nothing seemed out of place in the sleeping neighbor hood. He let out a sigh, today was his birthday Uncle Sam and Uncle Dean would wake up soon and take him fishing or something, while Meg went to work. Later they would all gather back at the house and cut the cake that she bought. Everything was perfect…almost. There was still one thing missing.

Clarence looked across the street and noticed a black dog ,watching him or staring he wasn't sure, Clarence looked down the street for any sign of an owner, but there was absolutely no one out . When he turned back the dog was gone. His mind wandered wondering where it had gone, when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Clarence." Meg said. He turned to face his mother she was wearing her uniform and had her cup of coffee in hand.

"Hi Mom. You're leaving already?"

"Yup,' she answered as she knelt and readjusted the hidden knife in her boot, " I took an early shift so I could be here when you and the Hardy boys get back."

"You don't like them very much do you?"

"Can you tell? Like I told you once before, I use to be one of the things they hunted. The only reason they come by here is because of you." She explained. Clarence wrapped his arms around her , she shifted awkwardly, but returned the hug.

"Happy Birthday feathers. Don't let the Winchesters rub off on you too much okay?"

Clarence nodded and watched his Mom go, she waved one last time before driving off.

A few hours later Sam and Dean made there way downstairs, Clarence smiled at them.

"So Are we going to fishing ?" he asked. The brother looked at each other then at him.

"Nope." said Sam.

"What do mean?" asked Clarence.

"We're going to go get your birthday present." said Dean. Clarence tilted his head sideways and stared at them, clearly they thought that he knew what the present was. His eyes widened in excitement when it finally came to him.

"But my Mom said no." Clarence said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well, no offense, but I don't care." he answered making Clarence's smile grow wider.

* * *

They drove thirty minutes to the dog shelter, the whole way Clarence was imagining the 'perfect dog'. When they finally made their way inside all the dogs made their way to the cage doors in silence, for the first time ever none barked. Their footsteps echoed, as they made their way down the hall.

"They're so quiet." whispered Clarence as he looked at dogs who stared back at him. After a few minutes Clarence stopped in front of a cage and looked at the black dog sitting inside. Clarence could've sworn that it was the same dog he'd seen that morning.

"I like him." said Clarence.

"He's kinda scary looking." said Dean. Clarence shook his head.

"No he just looks scary, but he's nice." Clarence answered. Dean shrugged then told the shelter supervisor that they were ready. A few signed papers later, and Clarence was holding on to a leash ,leading his new dog to the car.

"So what are you going to name him?" asked Dean.

"I didn't really think about that…how about …Rabbit?"

"You're going to name a dog Rabbit?" asked Sam.

"yeah why not?" said Clarence.

"Well for one thing he's a dog." he answered

"Well do you want me to name him dog then?"

Dean rolled his eyes and leaned against the Impala, when suddenly his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and raised an eyebrow.

"It's your mom." he informed before flipping open the phone and putting it to his ear.

"Meg! What a lovely surprise" said Dean sarcastically.

"Dean. I haven't heard from you in a while. How are you doing?" answered Meg's voice.

"What Are you high or something?"

"Or something." she answered with a chuckle.

"More like …possessed. You know it's rather odd possessing an ex-demon, odd indeed ,but... doable."

"Who are you?" asked Dean , as he stared at Clarence who was clearly beginning to worry.

The demon chuckled again, "Hold you horse there Dean. I want to talk to the kid."

"Dean. Who is it?" asked Clarence worriedly looking between his uncles, Dean simply shook his head as he debated with himself whether he should give the phone to the boy.

"DEEAN… I'm waiting." said the demon. Dean swallowed then reluctantly handed the phone to Clarence, who then put it to his ear .

"He-hello?"

"Hey there Clarence?" greeted the demon with his mother's voice.

"Mom?"

The demon let out a loud laugh , that made him shudder.

"Mommy isn't home right now."

* * *

**So Uh...Please Review.**


	13. Chapter 13:The Demon inside

"No absolutely not!" shouted Dean, simultaneously slamming his fists on the dining room table and effectively making everyone in the room including Dog, jump.

"Dean the demon said I have to go alone. It'll kill my mom if I don't!" replied Clarence.

Dean shook his head and turned his head away from Clarence who was now giving him his best puppy dog look.

"Sam back me up here." Dean said. Sam sighed.

"Sorry Dean, but Clarence is right." Sam said.

"What?" asked Dean, "You can't possibly think it's a good idea to send the kid in alone?"

"Of course it's not a good idea, but you heard the demon, it's going to kill Meg if he doesn't go alone."

"Well if Clarence goes in there alone, then the demon will kill him! We promised Cas we would take care of him."

"Actually Dean we promised we would take care of both of them. That includes Meg. Besides something tells me that the demon won't try to kill Clarence." said Sam.

During the small argument the brothers hadn't even noticed that Clarence had slipped out of the house and was headed to the mental hospital. It wasn't too far, about a ten minute walk. When he arrived he was welcomed in the parking lot of the hospital, by a possessed Meg. The demon smirked at him, the very action made Clarence's insides churn in disgust.

"Clarence, you're so big. Last time I saw you, you were just a wee baby" it said, while eyeing Dog, who had followed Clarence the whole way.

"I don't remember you." snapped Clarence. The demon chuckled and began twirl a loose strand of hair.

"That hurts my feelings; I unlike your father _was_ there the day you were born."

Clarence tilted his head and tried to concentrate on the demon's true face, it did seem a bit familiar, but he couldn't remember.

"You almost killed me that day on the highway, you burned right through my meat suit, luckily I smoked out in time." it added.

Clarence gasped, as he realized who he was. This demon was the same demon that sometimes appeared in his nightmares, looking at him with black eyes and pouring all his evil into the smile on his face.

"Crowley."

Crowley smiled and nodded.

"Hi there love. Miss me?"

* * *

Dean cursed and closed the car door, and slammed his foot on the gas barley giving Sam anytime to get in the car.

"Clarence you child! Why didn't you listen to me?! Why doesn't anyone ever listen?" he shouted.

"Dean I'm sure he's fine, besides he didn't go alone, technically , I mean he took Dog with him." Sam replied.

"Oh and that makes me feel so much better, a six year old kid with a demon and a dog named Dog!" Dean yelled and he turned the car into the parking lot , stopping the car just a few inches , before hitting Clarence. Dean jumped out the car and stomped right up to the kid, with a murderous look on his face. At the same time Crowley bent down and pulled out the knife that Meg had hidden in her boot and stabbed it into her neck.

"NO!" shouted Clarence and tried to run to his mother's aid, but was stopped by Sam's strong hand on his shoulder. Crowley laughed hysterically as pulled the knife out.

"Now you exorcise me and your mommy dies!" he shouted, "That includes you too Moose!"

Sam raised his eyebrows , "Crowley?" he asked. The only reply was the smirk that played out in Meg's face.

"Well! You're just like a cockroach aren't you?" said Dean.

"Dean I see you haven't lost you r sense of humor, but it does seem you lost the angel on your shoulder tell me…Where's your boyfriend?" Crowley asked . Dean gave him a sarcastic smile in return and Clarence shrugged Sam's hand off his shoulder.

"You listen to me! You filthy demon! You will let go of my Mom or I swear you'll wish you had died on that highway." hissed Clarence, who now felt the anger and darkness take over him.

"Ooh careful Clarence, your demon is showing." taunted Crowley.

Clarence balled his hands into fists and fought the urge to kill his grace was fighting the darkness ,but his demonic power seemed to be to be winning the fight this time. The sky turned grey and lightning flashed in the sky.

"Oh crap ." muttered Dean and Sam at the same time as the rain began to fall. Clarence ignored them, the only thing he saw was the demon, Crowley , he didn't even see his mother any more. Every nerve in his body was urging him to smite the demon before him, he raised his hand towards Crowley, whose face contorted in pain as the light filled him.

Clarence smiled and laughed , as he felt the demon burn , the brothers watched in silent horror and stood frozen in shock as they watched the boy slowly and painfully kill Crowley completely forgetting about his mother, but what terrified them the most was that Clarence's normally, blue, angelic eyes had turned completely black.

"Clarence STOP! You're killing her!" shouted a loud , and familiar voice. Clarence's eyes snapped back to normal and the light dimmed , he searched desperately for the voice that had shouted out to him, it hadn't been either of his uncles, nor Crowley. He turned to his uncles for an answer, and when he did he saw exactly who had called out to him.

Standing between Sam and Dean , was the angel in the trench, his father. He looked at Clarence , with concern , before looking down at Meg's still body, Clarence followed his gaze and gasped .

" I… killed her." Clarence whispered horrified looking at his hands.

"She's still alive." Castiel assured picking up Meg in his arms and stroking her cheek for a second before pressing his lips onto hers. They all watched as the wound in her neck slowly disappeared and slowly her eyes fluttered open.

"Cas?"

"Hello Meg."

"Oh crap, I'm dead aren't I ?" Meg asked. Castiel shook his head and Dean snorted in response.

"Oh yeah cause you're going to heaven." scoffed Dean. Cas, Meg, Clarence and even Sam rolled their eyes.

"Shut up Dean." they said.

* * *

**I'm immensly greatful for all the wonderful reviews! Thank YOU! I really do appreciate them. ****Anyway there are just a couple more chapters left til the finale ...so be ready for it and send me some ideas on what you'd like to see and like always ...Please Review.**

** -Charlie**


	14. Chapter 14:Loophole

The rain continued, but no one knew what to do, they couldn't believe Cas was actually standing before them. Meg held on to his coat as if making sure he wouldn't disappear again, while Sam and Dean smiled at the Angel. Clarence on the other hand avoided making eye contact with his father, he felt immensely ashamed of almost killing his mother and for letting the demon in him take control like that. Cas carried Meg and placed her in the backseat of the impala, and closed the door, but not after reassuring her that he wasn't leaving anytime soon. Then turned to the two brothers.

"I don't know if I should hug you…would that be weird?" asked Cas. Sam and Dean looked to each other and shrugged, before making their way to the angel and giving him the most awkward hug in the world.

"Clarence! Come on!" called Sam. The boy didn't respond and kept his back to them. Castiel walked slowly over to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder, making them both shudder a little at the connection.

"Clarence," said Castiel, "Meg is fine, she's alive. You don't' have to worry about her."

Clarence shook his head and finally faced his father, staring at him with guilt in his eyes.

"I could've killed her, I almost killed…I felt the sulfur, the darkness…the evil inside of Me." whispered Clarence.

"I know it must be difficult to control so much power inside of you, but you are not evil, you didn't want to hurt your mother."

"Of course I didn't, but when I felt Crowley's pain, when I felt him burn …I laughed…I _enjoyed_ it." Clarence confessed. Cas sighed and wrapped an arm around him, pouring his grace and…._love._ For Once , Clarence felt completely safe and peaceful, no place in the world not even the garden he spent so much time in could offer the amount of security that the feeling of Castiel's arms around him and the smell of earth and honey on his trench coat gave him.

"How about we go to Meg's place, it really starting to pour!" shouted Dean as he and Sam made their way to the car. Clarence nodded and led Castiel to the backseat and sat next to Meg.

"Well, don't we look like the beginning of a bad joke." said Meg. Clarence and Cas both turned to her and tilted their heads questioningly.

"What do you mean?" they both asked. Meg rolled her eyes, great, she thought now she'll, have to explain her jokes to _two_ featherbrains.

"Never mind."

* * *

At the house they all sat in the living room staring at each other, until Dean finally asked Meg if she had any whiskey, or any kind of alcohol. She replied, "Of course, I can't possibly live on apple juice and hot cocoa."

Dean rolled his eyes and gratefully downed the drinks before clearing his throat.

"So… Cas is this just a visit or are you staying?" he asked. Castiel looked down at Clarence then, at Meg and sighed.

"I need to take a care of few things first, but if everything goes as planned I believe that I should be able to stay here." he answered.

"Really?" asked Meg trying to hide the excitement, in her voice. Cas nodded.

"So what is that you have to do?" asked Clarence eagerly. Castiel sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"God's message was that all angels were to return to heaven, and remain there to perform their duties, watch over their charges, guard the souls…"

"Would you like to get to the point." interrupted Meg. Cas looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, Inias and I are in charge of keeping watch over all of you, which is why I was able to come down here." Cas explained.

"We were in danger…so, you came to our rescue…even though we really didn't need any rescuing." said Dean.

"Yes, well as I was saying God commanded _the angels _to return to heaven." Cas stated.

"Yeah we got that the first time. Now Spit it out Cloud hopper." Meg said, tapping her foot impatiently, while Cas sighed once again.

"I'm trying to." he answered waiting to see if anyone else had anything to say. When no one did he continued.

"The only way that I can stay is if I'm not an angel anymore….And the only way that I can stop being an angel is… if I …tear out my grace."

* * *

**Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15: Meg the artist

Clarence smiled, when he heard what his father was willing to do in order to stay, but a part of him also cringed slightly...ripping out your grace was probably worse than it sounded.

"That sounds painful." stated Clarence. Castiel nodded in agreement.

"It is very painful, but it must be done and soon before I run out of time." he said.

Meg walked to Castiel's side and placed a hand on his shoulder, he looked at it curiously.

"So, you're really gonna do this?" asked Meg.

"Yes." answered Cas still staring at the hand on his shoulder. Dean cleared his throat and stood up clapping his hands together.

"Okay, so what do we have to do?" asked Dean.

"First of all I must carve a sigil on my vessel. The sigil will ensure that when I fall I will land in it."

"Whoa whoa hold on a sec, what about Jimmy what's his face?' asked Dean. Castiel shook his head.

"Jimmy is in heaven at rest. This vessel is empty." explained Castiel as he stood up and pulled out a knife and a piece of paper from his trench coat pocket. Everyone stared as he started to shrug off his coat, lift his shirt, and toss it on the table. Then turned to Meg handing her the knife and the paper where the sigil had been drawn on.

"You want _me_ to carve that on your chest?" asked Meg, stunned.

"Yes," answered Castiel looking deeply into her eyes.

"Why me? Why not the Sasquatch or his brother?"

"Because, I want you to do it."

"Cas."

"Meg please." Castiel pleaded, Meg rolled her eyes and snatched the knife and paper reluctantly.

"Fine , but were not doing this here. We'll do it in my room. Okay?"

Castiel nodded and followed Meg upstairs to her room with the brothers and Clarence close behind. Once inside Meg pushed Castiel on the bed climbing on top him, completely ignoring the company of the brothers and her son. She smiled at the angel beneath her before turning her attention to the paper and studying it carefully .

"Are you three just gonna stand there and watch?" Meg asked. Sam and Dean looked at each other before backing away from the room, pulling a very confused Clarence along with them and shutting the door. Cas looked away to face Meg, who had a very concentrated look on her face, staring at his chest like an artist about to begin their greatest masterpiece. She ran a cold hand a cross the smooth skin , causing him to shudder slightly and close his eyes.

"Miss me that much?" she teased, laughing slightly, but before Cas could ask her what she meant she began to carve the knife into his chest, the red blood warming her fingers slightly and trialing down to the sheets while Cas remained silent with his eyes closed. Once she was done she rolled off the bed and wiped the knife on her jacket. Castiel looked down at his chest and nodded in approval at Meg's handiwork , before signaling her to open the door to let Clarence and the boys in.

"That was fast." said Dean Meg smirked in response.

"Yeah well, I'm good with my hands." she replied shamelessly. Clarence walked to Castiel's side and nervously took his hand in his.

"Once I'm gone , It'll fall into a deep sleep. I'll need you to find my grace." Castiel said.

"How?" asked Clarence.

"Don't worry it wont be hard once it touches down on earth, you'll feel it. Then you will call Inias and give it to him, he'll take it to heaven where it'll be stored."

Clarence nodded and backed away as his father closed his eyes and the light of his grace began to seep through his skin, getting brighter and humming mixing in with Castiel's cries of pain, and then gradually dimming until it was no more.

Meg looked to Clarence who was staring at the empty vessel lying completely still on the bed, he stared waiting for Castiel to return , to breath , or move.

"It's coming." whispered Clarence a few minutes later, closing his eyes in concentration.

"What is?" asked Meg .

"Dad's grace. It's falling…and fast." answered Clarence at the same time that Castiel gasped loudly before falling back into silence. His body was no longer still and his heart pounded with a steady beat that only Clarence could hear.

"Sam, Dean, we need to go get Dad's grace. Mom you stay here!" Clarence shouted grabbing on to each of his uncles hands .

"Clarence wait-" called Meg, but they were gone.

…...

Castiel remained in his comatose state for exactly nine days, each day Meg waited patiently by his side just like she had long ago at the mental hospital. Only this time Castiel was human , Meg had gone out and bought him a new suit, just like the one he worn before his hospital gown. His trench coat had gone in the wash and was now clean and hanging on the coat rack at the corner of her room. She sighed as she flipped through her magazine , her feet comfortably resting on her angels lap.

"This seems all to familiar." said the familiar raspy voice. Meg looked up from her magazine and smiled, throwing herself on him and claiming his lips with her own.

"Welcome back Cloud hopper."

* * *

**As always grateful for reviews.**

** - Charlie**


	16. A Not So Supernatural Ending

_**Carry on my wayward son **_

_**There'll be peace when you are doneLay your weary head to rest**_

_**Don't you cry no more….**_.

* * *

Meg and Clarence watched as Castiel downed his second burger, the feeling of pleasure written all over his face as he chewed. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and smiled, actually smiled.

"These are so good." he said, making Clarence giggle and Meg roll her eyes, although she did find his delight quite amusing.

"You should slow down, you might get sick." Meg said. Castiel shrugged and kept on eating, she simply shook her head .

"So…How does it feel?" asked Clarence.

"What do you mean?" asked Cas after swallowing his last piece of burger.

"How does it feel like to be human?"

Cas thought about for a while, he did feel different; for one thing he was starving, he felt warm when the sun shined on him, and right now he felt a mixture of emotions he couldn't quite comprehend, especially when he caught Meg staring at him.

"It's different." replied Cas as he did, both Sam and Dean walked in and gave the newly addition to the human race, a smile.

"Hey Cas!" they greeted.

"Hello Sam. Hello Dean."

"Hello Boys." Meg said, "Can I talk to you for a sec?" The brothers looked at each other, before nodding and following her to the living room, leaving Clarence and Castiel alone. They stared at each other in awkward silence, finally Dog walked in and stood beside Clarence, resting his large head on his lap. Cas looked at the Dog and smiled.

"You received my gift." Cas finally said.

"What gift?" asked Clarence. Castiel nodded his head to Dog.

"Sam and Dean, got him for me."

"Actually I sent him, for you. It's still customary to give gifts on one's birthday, isn't it?"

Clarence smiled and nodded.

"Does he have a name? I've been calling him Dog for the last few days."

"His name is Branko." replied Castiel, "He use to be the protector of the weapons of heaven." as he finished explaining Sam and Dean walked back in and smiled at Clarence.

"Clarence why don't you come with Sam and me we're gonna walk down to the park."

said Dean.

Clarence tilted his head, "The park is almost to the other side of town, Are you sure you want walk there?"

"Yeah it's good to walk places, baby has to rest."

"I can zap us there, I've been practicing."

"No, I think we should walk." said Dean. Clarence shrugged and followed Sam outside, Branko at his heels. Dean turned to Cas and winked at him before closing the door.

"Why aren't we invited?" asked Cas. Meg smirked and walked up to him, grabbing hold of his tie, she pulled him to his feet .

"I guess they just figured that we have some catching up to do." she whispered, slowly undoing the knot. Castiel's eyes never left hers as she continued, slowly making her way to the buttons of his shirt.

"Meg."

"Yeah?

"I …I love you." he confessed, she smiled and slid her hands up his neck and placed them on each side of his face.

"I kind of figured that, after you decided to rip out your grace." she said. , bringing his face down to her, until their lips were just inches apart.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered, his eyes looking down at her lips as she spoke.

"I pretty sure I love you too, tree topper." she whispered, before finally closing the space between them and pressing her lips to his. His hands , instinctively tangling themselves into her hair.

"I'm not an Angel anymore." he breathed.

"Yeah, well, to me and to Clarence, and even to those to idiot Winchesters, you'll always be an Angel. Plus, I'm pretty damn sure that you and I can go to heaven any time we want." she answered .

"I never that I would say this before, but I think this, this much better than any heaven." he said as scooped her and carried her to the bedroom. He placed her gently down on the soft bed, threw his trench coat off and proceeded to take her to heaven.

* * *

"Why didn't my Mom and Dad come with us?" asked Clarence, swung on swing. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"They just needed sometime alone ." answered Sam. Clarence shrugged and continued swinging.

"I hope , they're done before we get back." whispered Dean .

"I can still hear you!" yelled Clarence.

* * *

Meg traced the scar on Castiel's chest ,where she had carved the sigil, as he simply watched the top of her head curiously.

"What are you going to do?" Meg asked, moving her head to look at his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, you're not an angel anymore, What are you going to do?"

"I haven't really thought about it." he answered, " I thought I would just stay here with you."

"Cas, I think you should go with the Winchesters."

"What? Why? I thought you wanted me to stay."

"I do. It's just that, you've been an Angel, a soldier since….the beginning of time. You're not cut out for the domestic life . Trust me ,it's not an easy adjustment."

"What about you and Clarence?" he asked.

"We'll be fine, plus Clarence can zap us to you , anytime. We won't be but a thought away from each other."

"Okay, but not yet. I've spent too much time away from Clarence and from you right now , I 'd like stay here."

"Fair enough." Meg answered.

* * *

Several weeks later….

"Do I have to go?" Clarence asked , trying to give his parents the best puppy dog look he could. Castiel looked at Meg , who nodded.

"I believe you have to." he answered. Clarence rolled his eyes and grabbed his back pack from the floor.

"Fine." he mumbled. As Meg started to grab the car keys she felt a nauseating feeling go through her , she pressed her hand to her mouth and ran to the restroom , empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

"Meg! Are you okay?" asked Cas worriedly from the door.

"I'm fine." she assured as she got up , and collapsed in to his arms.

"Mom?" Clarence called , rushing over. Castiel carried her to living room couch and set her down, she moaned.

"I'm okay." she said again, trying to sit up, but Clarence hand pushed her back down. He placed the it on her forehead and closed his eyes in concentration, when he opened them they went directly to her stomach.

"Last person who stared at my stomach like that was Crowley, it was the same day I discovered that I was…" she gasped in realization, her eyes meeting Clarence. They stared at each other for a few seconds before both turned to face a very confused Castiel.

"Holy Crap."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You might want to sit down." Clarence told him. Castiel tilted he head questioningly and sat down next to Meg. She took his hands in his and gave him nervous smile.

"Uh…I'm …pregnant."

* * *

**This is it the last chapter. Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and of course all the wonderful reviews. I might write the epilogue, but for now this is what you get.**

**Please review.**

**-Charlie**


	17. Epilogue

Once again Meg was alone when it happened, her water broke and the house was empty, Clarence was at school and Cas was out hunting with Moose and Squirrel.

"Well this sucks." she muttered a she held her bulging stomach. The baby was coming she could feel it.

"Clarence! Feather boy! I need you here!" she shouted, moments later she heard the faint flutter of wings and turned to see Clarence standing behind her .

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"You're sister she coming." she answered , letting out shaky breath. Clarence grabbed her arm , the air around shifted and they appeared at the entrance of a hospital.

"Clarence got get Cas!"

"But-"

"Go now!" she shouted. Clarence reluctantly closed his eyes and appeared in the middle of an empty store, he could see Sam, Dean and Castiel crouched down at the end of one of the aisles , machete in hands. They jumped when they saw him walking over to them.

"What the hell are you doing here Clarence?" Dean hissed. Clarence rolled his eyes.

"I'm here for my Dad, because my mother is in labor as we speak." he explained.

"What?" said Castiel.

"I said-"

"I pretty sure he knows what you said." replied Dean, "What are you waiting for let's go!"

"What about the Vamp?" asked Sam. Clarence eyes scanned the room , looking for the Vampire, his eyes stopped on a shadow on the other side of the aisle.

"I'll get him." Clarence whispered, before disappearing then appearing again behind the Vamp. He placed a hand to the back of it's head, quickly filling it with light and then dropping him to the floor.

"It's done lets go!" said Clarence as appeared next to the men and zapped them to the hospital.

Castiel made his way to the delivery room, leaving Clarence , Sam and Dean to wait.

After a few hours, he appeared again clutching his arm, which had blood dripping down it.

"What happened to you?" asked Dean pointing down tat his arm.

"Meg." he replied.

Sam and Dean chuckled then followed Cas into the room , where Meg rested. She had sweat covering her face and a tiny baby in her arms, and was smiling happily . Clarence walked over to her and peeked a look at his sister.

"She's beautiful." both Castiel and Clarence whispered.

"She's tiny." stated Dean.

"Yeah well you're not the one that just pushed her out your-" began Meg.

"Okay!" shouted Sam preventing another bickering battle to begin.

"So What's her name?" asked Clarence. Meg and Cas looked at each other and smiled.

"Her name is Samantha." answered Cas.

"Adeline." corrected Meg.

"I thought we agreed on Samantha." said Cas. Meg shook her head, and pointed a finger at Sam Winchester.

"I'm not naming my daughter after a moose." she said.

"Okay then we can name her…Deana." he suggested.

"No. We agreed on Adeline." she snapped, raising her eye brows.

"Fine." said Cas taking his daughter and showing her to them.

"Her name is Adeline."

It seemed that in the end they all found their place in their world, Sam and Dean had gotten a family, Meg's soul had been saved, and Castiel had found love… A seemingly impossible story was created one that not even God had expected, and to Meg's amusement it all she owed it all to the Winchesters. They had been the reason she met Castiel, when Azazael had sent her to Sam Winchester she would've never imagined that one day she would have two children, with an Angel. That she would be human, and that she would be so willing to give her life for someone other than herself, all because of the two idiot brothers that once even exorcised her she owed it all to them, but that didn't mean she was going to name her kid after one of them.

NO FREAKING WAY!

**So there you go a short epilogue and the birth of Adeline .**


End file.
